


Predictable

by cryptid_jack



Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Oh No He's Hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:40:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23660212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptid_jack/pseuds/cryptid_jack
Summary: It's never particularly hard for Erend to track Avad down when he slips away for a moment of quiet. Luckily, his king doesn't seem to mind.
Relationships: Erend/Avad
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	Predictable

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little oneshot I wrote to go with the piece of art I did (included at the end)

“Knew I’d find you here.”

Avad looked up in time to see Erend round the wall of vine covered latticework that surrounded the small gazebo he had taken refuge in and smiled. He brushed a few stray locks of his jet black hair from his face and watched the Oseram catch one of the support posts with a hand, arresting his forward momentum so he swung up the steps and onto the raised platform in one graceful, swaggering stride.

“Have I truly become so predictable?“ Avad asked with a sigh as he pushed himself to his feet and stepped forward to join the captain at the entrance to the gazebo.

Erend cocked his head to one side as he leaned into his hand were it rested on the post, gray eyes crinkling a the corners with good humor. “Maybe a little,“ he remarked. “But after everything we’ve been through, I’m glad for a little predictable.“

The king chuckled and flashed the taller man a bright smile. “Perhaps you’re right. On the other hand, that simply won’t do if I’m going to keep the nobles in check. You know how overbearing they get when they think they have their king on his heels.” Erend grimaced at the reminder and Avad laughed again, then, on a whim, stepped in closer to the other man, who fell still rather than pull away to make room for his king.

He liked that about Erend. Liked the way his pale eyes watched him, keen and curious as he tried to guess at his king’s motives. Avad liked the way the other man smelled, too; like leather and iron with just a hint of pine, though what its source might be, the king could not begin to guess. He found himself nearly overcome by an urge to close the remaining distance between them, push himself up against that broad, muscular chest and press his nose to the column of Erend’s throat; take a deep breath to discover if it was a cologne or something else.

Maybe it’d help calm the butterflies currently rioting in his stomach.

“But then-” Avad murmured as he tore his gaze from a thoughtful contemplation of the captain’s open fronted shirt, “If it’s just around you, I might be able to get away with it.”

A soft huff of amusement escaped Erend at his words and the king didn’t think he was imagining the flush that seemed to be creeping up the back of the man’s neck to his face. Regardless, Avad’s pulse quickened as Erend leaned in and said, “You’re welcome to test your luck all you like, your Majesty,” in a low, soft voice that came from the very depths of his chest and threatened to make the king’s toes curl in his sandals.

Acting on reflex, Avad reached out to Erend, who held his ground, watching his every move with half-lidded eyes. The king wasn’t entirely sure what he’d intended to do, but he caught himself part-way and settled on nudging the other man’s bearded chin with a finger. “Impertinent,” he teased, mouth unaccountably dry as the corners of Erend’s lips curled into a smile that bordered on coy.

“Yeah,” the captain admitted with a one-shouldered shrug, then pulled away unexpectedly and descended the steps of the gazebo. “But you like it,” he added as he cast a wide, teasing grin back over his shoulder at the king.

Avad laughed and followed after, heart still pounding behind his breast bone. 

Well, the man wasn’t wrong.


End file.
